1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium, a game apparatus, a game controlling method and a game system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium, a game apparatus, a game controlling method and a game system
which transmit and receive game data.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2005-28103 [A63F 13/10, A63F 13/12] (Document 1) laid-open on Feb. 3, 2005. In a game apparatus of the document 1, when a communication state is established with another game apparatus, game data is exchanged (transmitted and received) with the other game apparatus.
However, in the game apparatus disclosed in the document 1, the given game data can be used as it is, resulting in lacks of interest and surprises of the game. Furthermore, the received game data can immediately be used, and therefore, if a character which appears only when the game proceeds to the latter part of the game is obtained at the beginning of the game, the game balance is lost, so that there is fear that a willingness to advance the game and interest of the game might be reduced.